For Love And Honor
by anonymouswriter427
Summary: It's a medieval story with princesses and princes, kings and queens, arranged marriages and war. The best part is though, its got characters from the Sisters Grimm series! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

For Love And Honor

Ch. 1

The fair and beautiful princess, Sabrina, strolled outside in the palace gardens in her lacy robin's egg blue dress that flowed down to her bare feet. Glancing down at the flowers she felt a distant longing to be young again, to have a childhood where she wasn't constantly trying to govern a palace on her own, everything coming down to **her** final decision all the time. Her parents had been under a deep enchanted sleep for years and she was left with all the responsibilities a king and queen would have since she was just nine years old. Along with royal duties, she had her dear sister whose life had caused her to believe that her sister's happiness was more important than her own. She could never tell her dear sister Daphne that this was what she was doing, and she had learned to fake happiness with a simple smile to make her sister believe she was happy too. Sabrina was a stern, serious, level-headed, no emotion showing, ruler. And a wonderful one at that. She ruled the palace with grace and beauty, but alas no love. Something she thought she could never truly give and felt she didn't deserve to receive.

Gently she picked a flower from a vine and tucked it behind her ear. She strolled gracefully over to a pool of water and stared at the colorful fish swimming in it. Her gaze was suddenly transfixed on her own reflection in the water, and she smiled as she realized what a beautiful woman she had become over the years. She let her smile fade and replaced it with her classic emotionless face as she saw a figure approach her. The flower behind her ear she tossed into the pool behind her. She turned to see Prince Charming who had recently insisted on being added to the royal council.

"Princess Sabrina, your council is waiting for you, they have some important news to discuss with you," he stated and gave her his arm to guide her to the council room.

"Of course Prince Charming, but please, Sabrina is fine you know how much I dislike the title princess, it sounds so naive"

"Of course, Sabrina," he said and smirked. He studied her stern face and led her quietly out of the courtyard and into the palace.

"You know Sabrina, it's ok to smile sometimes, and even laugh, you should try it sometime," he told her.

"I will smile, and laugh plenty when my parents are awake and well," she said sternly and began to walk faster down the hall. Sabrina and Charming entered the council room minutes later and found their seats. The council welcomed Sabrina and they began their discussion.

"The Scarlet Hand is trying to rise up again, they want a war!" her uncle, Jake announced.

"We aren't strong enough for a war, we will never win, our defenses are weak! We would never be able to hold them off!" The Cowardly Lion stated.

"Well then we need allies, if we can't fight this war by ourselves, then we must not do it alone!" Sabrina shouted across the table.

"I agree, there is a strong kingdom nearby, what is it Faerie?" Lancelot chimed in.

"Yes! They are very strong and have been around for millennials, they surely know how to win a war, but if we ask them to help fight our war they will most likely ask for something in return. A beautiful maiden perhaps?" The Scarecrow added.

"Excuse me?" Sabrina asked giving him an incredulous look. Everyone hushed and waited for a response from the scarecrow.

"The kingdom's oldest son has come of age and seeing as the king and queen have already served for thousands of years, they will likely be stepping down as soon as possible. You, Sabrina, will be of age also, as of next month. 16, Sabrina. If you do so band these two kingdoms together it would save your entire kingdom."

"I can't give up my entire life just like that!"

"We see no other choice, the hand is quickly approaching, they're getting stronger every single day, we have no time to waste," Lancelot announced. Everyone turned their gaze to Sabrina.

"You can't put me on the spot like that!" She said, not finding any better answer.

"I'm afraid we need an answer so we can have a chance to set up an appointment with the prince," The Cowardly lion told her. Everyone looked at her with hopeful eyes, she hoped she was making the right decision and not inflicting more misery into her life.

"Fine, I'll do it for my kingdom, you can invite him over whenever you feel is right."

"I believe you have made a very wise decision Sabrina," her uncle said with pride and gave her a thumbs up. Sabrina gave him a doubtful look.

Sabrina lay in bed that night thinking more about what possibly bad things could happen to her life and her sister's life with this new agreement she had made. She needed to be ready to handle anything to keep her sister out of this mess. An arranged marriage, she thought, what a pitiful way to give up your life she concluded and then went to sleep. That night Sabrina had a very disoriented dream, it was her and her sister in the palace gardens, playing happily. Then a group of people, no they were more creatures than people, with blood-red handprints on their chests charged in, the palace was destroyed and then everything was gone, all that was left was just a deserted wasteland with thousands of pools of blood and bodies scattered everywhere. That's when she looked down and saw her sister dead at her feet. Sabrina screamed, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Then her dream turned into black nothingness and Sabrina jolted up out of bed screaming and crying."Sabrina! Are you ok," her sister said, opening the door and rushing to her side.

"Oh thank goodness, it was just a dream," she said and let Daphne up on her bed where they snuggled under the covers together.

"Sounds like a pretty bad one at that, you wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"I think, it's probably best that I don't share it with you. I don't want you to have nightmares yourself, please understand," suddenly the image of Daphne's dead bloodied body came back to her mind and she pulled Daphne into a tight hug.

"I love you so much Daphne," she told her, suddenly Uncle Jake came barging in.

"Is everyone alright! I heard screaming," he said and ran up to the girls.

"Yes we're fine," Sabrina assured him.

"Oh thank goodness, well I was going to come up to tell you soon anyway, but breakfast is ready, so get dressed and meet everyone down there soon."

"Will do!" Daphne exclaimed and saluted to Uncle Jake who laughed at Daphne's silly behavior.

"Ok, I'll be down soon, now everyone out!" Sabrina shouted and pushed them out of her room.

When they were gone, she began searching through her closet to find an elegant dress to wear for the day, she came out with a dark red dress and slipped it on. Not caring much for heels she went down to breakfast with bare feet like usual. The dress was so long no one could notice anyways. She strode down the hall and came to the dining room with a large table in the middle that could seat a whole kingdom. She made her way to one of the many chairs and the chef pulled it out for her. She took her seat and then let him push her chair in, and place a steaming plate of breakfast in front of her, she thanked him and he rushed off. At breakfast, the kingdoms most important people were there, the rest of Sabrina's family and the council. Breakfast was a quiet affair and most everyone was sidetracked with their work. Uncle Jake tried to make conversation sometimes. "How did you two sleep" was his typical way to start breakfast.

"I slept great!" Daphne would always say. Sabrina's response was the complete opposite and always

"Fine." This morning he went further into talking about the new agreement the council had made.

"The council is going to meet with the leaders of Faerie today, to seek help with the war, perhaps they won't even ask for anything from us if we are lucky. If that isn't the case we know what they most desire and we will set up an appointment for you to meet the prince." Uncle Jake said between bites.

"Sounds wonderful," Sabrina replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she put on a fake smile. Then she got up to leave, not wanting to talk any more about her arranged marriage or the prince.

A/N: How was the first chapter? Hopefully, there aren't too many mistakes, anyways leave a review if you get I chance, I'd really appreciate it! I will post chapter two soon, just give it a day or two, it'll be up. Chapter two should be more interesting also. Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed this. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Sabrina watched from beside a flower patch as the council left for their meeting with the leaders of Faerie. She sat down on the stone pathway and turned a flower around in the palm of her hand. She felt sadness for her lost childhood, and confusion for what it would be like to meet this prince, she hoped that she could come to like him and that he wouldn't be some brat. She also felt confident, she was doing the right thing, this was going to be good for the kingdom, she was saving them from being taken down in war. She wanted to be known for this, for saving them. If she was going to die one day, she wanted to die with honor. Slowly she began to nod off, her sleep was scarce lately with all the nightmares she had gotten as she was seeing what it truly meant to be a ruler. In some ways being a ruler was too much for her to take on so young. Some nights she was so overwhelmed by it all she would cry herself to sleep, and no one was there to help her because Sabrina didn't let them see her cry, she didn't let them see her angry, or confused, she promised herself that she could show no one emotion, except to Daphne, and even then she wouldn't let her see her cry. She laid herself down next to the flower patch, surely a small nap wouldn't hurt anybody, and she fell into deep sleep.

When she woke up she found a young man was shaking her gently. As she came to, she noticed she didn't know him and began to back away, worried about who he was and why was he here.

"Who are you," she asked harshly. Prince Charming appeared behind him,

"This is the crown prince of Faerie, Sabrina, his parents insisted on him coming today. Sorry, it's on such short notice." Sabrina looked the prince up and down, he was very handsome, that's when she noticed she was still on the ground, probably covered in soil. The prince gave her his hand and she let him help her up. Quickly she dusted herself off and introduced herself,

"I'm Sabrina Grimm, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said and curtsied politely before the prince. The prince stared at her in awe, she was quite beautiful for a mortal and very formal, she was not gonna like his style he thought.

"And I, am Robin Goodfellow, you may call me Puck," he said and very dramatically, bowed. Sabrina raised an eyebrow but didn't ask.

"I'll just be leaving you two be now, I've got some work that I have to get done." Prince Charming said and rushed off leaving Sabrina alone with the prince.

"Welcome to the palace, may I show you around," she said gesturing to the castle and the beautiful landscape around it.

"Sure," he replied. She led him around the palace and showed him almost all the rooms, most of the ones she didn't show him were just unimpressive but there were a few she didn't show him because of various reasons. She didn't dare mention her parents yet and hoped he wouldn't get suspicious about not meeting a king or queen.

"And this is the throne room," she concluded. "Dinner will be ready in an hour or so, and then we will escort you home. I can have one of the maids bring you to your room, but I have work that needs to be done, so I will be in my room," she said quickly and rushed off. Puck raced up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Don't you want to do something, fun?" he asked.

"Mr. Goodfellow, I will let you know now, that I don't do fun, not when there are papers that need to be signed and laws to pass, I'm sorry but I don't have time, I've never had time," she said and continued walking to her room.

"Don't you ever at least smile! Or anything at all! There is nothing from you, do you have any emotion at all!" this comment made her heart leap, she was doing good she had him believing it. "And what do you mean papers to sign and laws to pass! You don't rule yet that's what the king and queen do!" Sabrina came to a screeching halt and turned to meet Puck's gaze. She shook her head and stared down at the floor. "What!" the prince shouted. He was pushing it, she couldn't give in to her emotions now. She regained her seriousness and spoke

"Because my parents have been in an enchanted sleep for the last 7 years of my life. I have been the ruler since then, I lost my childhood Puck, you will never understand," she told him, showing him nothing, even though she was desperately trying to hold back tears. Then she padded off to her room.

"Fine, be like that," Puck said as a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Wha-" Sabrina tried to say but before she could finish she was in the air clinging onto Puck for dear life. He flew back outside to the gardens and high into the air. She let out a blood-curdling scream as she felt Puck let go of her suddenly. She plummeted toward the ground, and at the last second he swooped back around and caught her when she was just inches from the ground. They flew through the palace gardens and up higher and higher through the clouds. Sabrina looked down at the palace below and began to feel dizzy, the fact that she was terribly afraid of heights didn't help at all. She thought that she had never been so scared in her life and she clutched Puck tightly, afraid that if she wasn't holding on tight enough she would fall. Puck, on the other hand, was getting a kick out of the whole thing. Sabrina buried her face in Puck's chest, trying to keep herself from looking down again, for fear that she might just pass out. She was so afraid she thought she might just start crying, how had this man been able to trigger so much emotion when no one else had for the last seven years? "Stop! Please, you have to stop, you have to bring me down to ground. I'm… afraid of heights." she said trembling in his arms, barely believing that she had told him she was afraid. Puck looked down at her and smirked.

"Afraid, huh? I knew I could get something out of you," he said and abruptly stopped flying and began to hover in mid-air.

"Don't rub it in, just get me down please!" she said pounding on his chest with her bare fists. A single tear streaked down her face and she held her breath, hoping he wouldn't notice his victory. She flicked it away quickly and found he was staring at her. A smile spread across his face. "Put me down now!" she screamed.

"As you wish, princess!" he exclaimed and dropped her. She splashed down into a large pond, and swam to the surface, struggling to get above water with her dress weighing her down. She gasped for air as she climbed onto land.

"How dare you! You jerk!" she screamed at the fairy, but her retort was weak seeing as she was drenched and looked ridiculous.

He flew down to meet her, laughing his head off the whole way down.

"Wow, that was fun! Now apparently I'm a jerk, poor Sabrina I was always a jerk!" he doubled over laughing, and that's when Sabrina finally noticed.

"Y- you're a fairy!" she said pointing at his glories pink insect wings.

"It took you that long to figure out!" he said and continued to laugh at her. Sabrina glared at him and then did something so unladylike, something she never expected herself to ever do. She socked him in the face. The blow knocked him out cold and she stood there shocked at what she had done. Or what he had done, no one had ever been able to make Sabrina get that angry, who was this guy? She stood over him looking down at him with a curiously. What do I do now she thought, what did I do?! This is so unlike me what am I turning into! She sat down next to him and tried to wake him up.

"Wake up!" she shouted at him, she tried nudging and shaking him vigorously, but it wasn't until the chef called out from the castle "Dinner time!" that he woke up.

"Dinner yesssss!" he said and made a run for the dining room, dragging Sabrina along with him,

"Slow down!" she shouted at him trying to free her hand from his strong grasp. "You're not even going the right way!" Puck stopped and waited for Sabrina to give him directions. Sabrina glared at him, still angry from earlier. "Go down the hall and take a right, please tell everyone I'll be there shortly, I have to change," she growled.

"Thanks!" he said and smirked at her, then bolted down the hallway.

Sabrina marched to her room and slammed the door behind her. She locked it and then changed into a beautiful blue gown. She marched back to the dining room, heels clicking on the marble floor, and regained her composure, calmly she walked into the dining room and took her seat next to her sister, who was happily chatting with Puck. Supper was served momentarily, and everyone ate happily, then Puck was brought back to his palace. He thanked everyone for their hospitality and winked at Sabrina, telling her that this would not be the last time she saw him.

A/N: How was it? I don't really know how well the characters are gonna be like their actual selves in this story, but we'll see. It's kinda turning out harder than I thought to write this story. LOL, anyways leave a review if you can! I'd really appreciate it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"So who was that hottie who came to the palace yesterday, he said his name was Puck. He is so gravy!" Daphne said as she skipped down the hall next to her sister.

"Yes his name is Puck, and well… the kingdom needs and ally for a war. So I might have to marry him…"

"War? Marriage? Really?" Daphne gasped.

"Don't worry the war we have completely under control, and I wouldn't let anyone ever hurt you."

" And the marriage? Are you really going through with this? At Least Puck is really nice! It'd be so fun to have him around all day, every day!" she exclaimed.

"Um, I suppose, anyways he's going to be visiting a lot before the wedding" she mentioned, and cringed.

"So I'm sure you'll get to know him real well," she said and began walking faster to her room.

"See you later Sabrina," Daphne said as Sabrina got to her room.

"See you later Daph,"she said sweetly and entered her room.

A day or so later, Sabrina was climbing into a carriage to go and visit the kingdom of Faerie. They arrived hours later and Sabrina was very tired from the long trip, she forced her body awake and made her way to the palace doors were Queen Tatiana greeted her. Sabrina bowed before her, and Tatiana did the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Sabrina gushed.

"Please Tatiana is fine, we will soon be family anyways," she spoke and led Sabrina inside.

"Your palace is gorgeous," Sabrina exclaimed as she looked at it in awe. The ceiling was sky that seemed to go on forever, there were gold decorations on all the walls and tons and tons of gems that were all beautifully radiant colors.

"Thank you, as you can see we spent thousands of years on it, let's continue our tour shall we?"

"We shall," Sabrina sang.

The tour lasted multiple hours, their kingdom was huge compared to Sabrina's. Sabrina got to meet Puck's brother, Mustardseed, King Oberon, and loads of other important people who were rushing around the castle at that time. They ended in the throne room where Sabrina found Puck playing chess with his brother,

"Ha! I win again, I believe that is 23 for me and 0 for you brother." Mustardseed cheered. Puck pushed the board away with a huff.

"That game is junk, I'm going to do something better." He said and was about to walk off when his mother cleared her throat and gestured to Sabrina.

"How about you go do something with Sabrina, she hasn't seen the gardens, she says she loves gardens. It might be special if you showed her."

"Of course, mother," he grumbled and gestured for Sabrina to follow him.

They walked down a long hall towards a set of double doors. "So how do you like the kingdom?" he asked her,

"It's absolutely flattering," she told him

"I think you're going to like the gardens the best," he said and pushed the double doors wide open, revealing a magical garden with all kinds of plants she had never seen before. Birds of all different shapes and sizes flew freely from tree to tree. A pathway made of gems led to a gorgeous fountain. The whole thing was breathtaking and she stared at it all in shock. Puck led her outside and she found a seat on a bench. She let out a small yelp as she felt something land on her shoulder, she turned to see it was a beautiful bird. She petted the bird gently and it began to sing a beautiful tune. Moments later a butterfly landed on the tip of her nose.

"OMG," she whispered to herself. Puck chuckled and sat down beside her on the bench.

"You wanna feed the bird?" he asked and handed her some berries. Sabrina smiled at him and nodded, taking the berries from his hand. She held them up to the bird who ate them greedily.

"Thank you for showing me this place Puck," she said admiring the beautiful scenery.

"You're welcome," he smirked. Sabrina stared down at the incredible gem pathway and then finally looked up to meet his gaze, feeling she should get to the more important stuff.

"Do you know when they expect us to get married?" she said trying not to sound disappointed.

"I have no idea, we'll probably have a lot more of these types of get-togethers before that ever happens, I think they expect us to fall in love with each other."

" Yes, I suppose they do," she sighed. "Your parents have been very kind, you must love them a lot," she told him.

" Ha! They're only being nice because of you Sabrina, they despise me. Tell me about your parents." he egged her on.

"I already told you, there is nothing else to tell," she said not making eye contact with him.

"How did it happen?" he said solemnly.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said harshly.

"Sorry." Puck said and got up to leave.

"Please don't leave," she said quickly, hating how desperate she sounded. "I don't want to be in here alone. Not with all these wild animals. Ya know?" Puck smiled down at her and went to go sit with her again.

"Will you tell me then, I'm not gonna sit here in awkward silence, sorry I don't do that." she gave in and nodded.

"Only, if you'll listen."

"Course, Princess." he teased.

"Don't call me Princess." she snarled.

For the time Sabrina talked Puck gave her his complete attention and gazed at her intently.

"When I was nine," she began. "There was an attack on the kingdom, I remember a group with blood-red handprints on their chests charging into the castle. Killing anyone who refused to give directions to the king and queen. My uncle came and found me and my sister, he led us to a secret room where we hid until the commotion died down. The whole time we were behind those walls I heard screaming, swords clashing, young children crying out for their mothers. We were terrified when it was finally safe to leave we found our parents in deep sleep, with blood-red handprints on their chests. We tried desperately to wake them, eventually, I think everyone lost hope, they made other things their main priority instead of my parents. They gave up, and I became the ruler at nine years old, I gave up fun, to sign papers and pass laws every single day. And now, the Scarlet Hand, the group that got us into this whole mess, has returned, and they want a war when they know we are at our weakest. They ruined my life and many others lives. They have to be stopped and that's why I'm here, with you." he gave her an earnest look.

"I'm sorry you never really got your childhood, Sabrina, I was a child for 4,000 years, if you can believe it, I'm sorry they hurt your family, if, and when we do get married, I promise that I'll fight by your side, if you'll let me." Sabrina smiled at him sweetly.

"You know when you're not dumping me into ponds, you can be really sweet," she said and smirked.

"Now let's talk about that lost childhood of yours," he said and gave her his hand. They raced down the hall and up flights of stairs.

"Where are you taking me!" Sabrina said excitedly.

"To my room!" he shouted back at her.

"Your room? Whaaat?" she said giving him a skeptical look.

"Just trust me it'll be fun."

"I don't think your definition of fun is the same as mine Puck!" she said as they stopped in front of a door. Before she could argue he pushed her into his room where she stared again in awe, she sorta expected something flattering this time though.

"This is your room!" she babbled, staring into the landscape and then up at the endless sky.

"Yep!" he said and led her over to an ice cream truck. "Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?" he asked her.

"Strawberry! You have an ice cream truck in your room?!" she squealed.

"Oh honey, I've got a lot of cool stuff in my room, you just wait and see."

"Show me!" she cheered. He grabbed her hand and ran up to a huge rollercoaster. Sabrina instantly froze at the sight of it, her excitement vanished and she felt herself go pale.

"P P Puck, that's really high up! How about we skip and move on…"

"Come on Sabrina, don't be such a chicken, plus I'll be there with you the whole ride." as much as she tried to escape his strong grasp, she was not able to and ended up on the rollercoaster moments later.

"Puck where are the seatbelts!" she screamed as the ride started to go up the track.

"There are none! What fun would that be!" he shouted as they reached the very top and Sabrina stared down in fright. She grabbed onto Puck just as the ride zoomed down the track and let out an ear-shattering scream.

"Panic button! Where's the panic button!" she screamed. Finally, they reached the end of the track, Sabrina stayed there in the seat, paralyzed.

"Come on it wasn't that bad! You gotta admit it, it was pretty fun!" he waited, no answer. Puck decided he would just carry Sabrina to dinner since she was paralyzed in her seat from the ride. "Ok, let's go," he said and picked up a trembling Sabrina and carried her down to dinner.

The meal was very fancy with all kinds of meats and salads. Sabrina tried her best to show her best manners. She was determined not to slip up in front of the kingdoms very powerful rulers. After the whole ordeal, she was brought home and slept until noon the next morning.

A/N: How was chapter three guys? I know it's not super medieval anymore, cause it's got roller coasters, and other stuff that people would be clueless about back then, but it's still a pretty fun story don't ya think? IDK, leave a review if you can, I'd really appreciate it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"This is our war Puck! Stop goofing around, we have to take this seriously!" Sabrina shouted as Puck chased her around with his wooden sword.

"I am taking this seriously! I'm teaching you how to fight!" he said as he slashed at her with his sword.

"Fine but this isn't how you correctly sword fight!" she screamed and picked up the ends of her dress an ran. He slashed at her arm again, and the sword this time made contact with her skin. "Ow!" she growled then quickly grabbed a dagger from the weapon table. Running towards Puck she punched him in the face and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She held the dagger in the air threateningly. "We stop this now, or someone is gonna get hurt." she seethed then dropped Puck and put the dagger back with the other weapons and this time taking two gleaming swords. She handed one to Puck. "I used to watch the knights from my balcony for hours." she said and showed Puck positions and how to move. Puck, already used to fighting with a sword caught on quick. Their lesson got real competitive and they raced around the castle slashing at eachother with the swords. They eventually stopped when Sabrina was cut on the arm pretty bad. Besides being nicked a few times this one was particularly bad.

"I'm so sorry Sabrina!" Puck said and leaned down to inspect her arm, he ripped open the sleeve to see, it was a bad cut indeed.

"Gah!" Sabrina said and clutched her arm. "It's ok Puck, it doesn't hurt that bad, let's keep fighting!" she said and picked up the sword.

"Sabrina, I dont think thats a good ide-" but Puck was cut off as he heard heels clicking down the hallway, it was his mother. He grimaced as she approached them.

"What is the meaning of this!" she raged as she stared at Sabrina's bleeding arm.

"Uh, well we were uh… just preparing for war! Ya know?" he said sheepishly.

"Come on Sabrina, let's bring you to a doctor." Tatiana said and helped her up.

They went to a Faerie hospital and a nurse used some magical salave to heal her wound.

"You should be good as new," she said cheerily.

"Thank you so much for your time," the queen replied and left with the two teens. "You two will not be swordfighting for a long time, how could you possibly think it was ok to use real sharp swords, you could have been killed! Accidents happen you know, we're lucky it was only a cut, what if you had taken her whole arm off Puck!" she scolded.

"Sorry mother," he said as they walked back to the castle. Pucks hand found Sabrina's and his fingers intertwined with hers. Sabrina smiled up at him and they continued their stroll home.

 **...**

After dinner that night Puck led Sabrina quietly up a set of old spiral stairs. "This is my most favorite place in the kingdom. I usually come here when I'm in trouble though, cause nobody knows about it. It's in the older part of the kingdom." he told her and pushed open a wood door above their heads and they climbed up into the room above. It was a tower with some old chairs and a large window that revealed a beautiful sunset.

"Puck It's beautiful," Sabrina said as she took a seat on the large window sill. A cool breeze blew in through the window and played with her hair. Sabrina closed her eyes to focus on the breeze blowing at her face, and to breath in the fresh air. She opened her eyes and gazed out at the beautiful horizon in front of them. Puck went over to sit by her and they sat there in silence for a few moments before Puck got up and stood on the window sill. He reached down and took Sabrina's hand,

"Wanna go for a fly?" he asked her. Sabrina stared at him as if he had just grown and extra head.

"Um I don't know…Last time-"

"Come one Sabrina, you can trust me this time" he said and smiled down at her sweetly. Sabrina got up and stood on the window sill with him. Puck scooped her up in his arms then leaped off the tower, wings erupting from his back at the last second. Sabrina screamed at Puck for nearly giving her a heart attack and they flew off into the sunset.

When Puck landed, it was on a completely different window sill, her own. He set her down on the sill and she climbed into her room. Puck hovered in midair outside, "Night Sabrina." he said and yawned.

"Goodnight Puck." she replied and watched as Puck's silver silhouette turned to leave. She slipped into her bed and stared out the open window. Staring out at the night sky she thought she saw the moon smiling down on her and then fell fast asleep.

The next morning Sabrina woke up to see the sun shining down on her through her window. She would have to remember to close the curtain next time. Not wanting to get up she used her pillow to shield her eyes from the sun's rays. Suddenly she heard the door creak open. She lifted her pillow slightly to peek out and see what was going on without letting whoever know she was awake. What she saw shocked her and she had to use all her willpower to hold in her gasp. Puck was there hanging up streamers, and a banner that read Happy Birthday!

Wait what? Happy birthday? Oh! She nearly face palmed as she remembered. How in the world did I forget my own birthday, it's good someone remembered. Jeez how in the world did I pull that off. She thought to herself. She smiled under her pillow and then when he was turned around she launched into attach. Throwing her pillow square at his head. Unfortunately for her attach, Puck turned around at the last second and caught it.

"How did you do that!" she said, impressed. He merely just pointed to his ears.

"I can hear a lot of things you humans can't with these, Happy Birthday Sabrina," he said cheerfully and she ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you! I'm really glad you're here," she told him, and Puck hugged her back.

"Puck?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I need to change, I'm still in my nightgown" she said and laughed. "You can wait outside my door for me."

"Oh sorry! I'll just go then." he said and rushed outside the door to wait. Sabrina got out an indigo dress and put it on. The sleeves were her favorite, at the bottom they hung very wide, or were trumpet sleeves as they call them, and at the top it was slightly puffy. The dress also had a beautiful blue section in the middle and double lacing in the back and front. She examined herself in the mirror in pinned her hair up. She opened the door and left to go see puck who was waiting patiently in the hallway.

He looked up and stared at her in awe. "You look beautiful." he told her, making her blush. He ignored her embarrassment, and took out a small white box. He opened it and handed it to her. The box displayed a beautiful necklace with a diamond flower on it. Sabrina looked at it in shock,

"Puck, It's gorgeous I don't know what to say… Thank you!" she exclaimed. He grinned a her.

"May I?" he asked her politely. She nodded and placed the box in his hands. Gently removing the necklace he made his way around Sabrina and clasped the necklace around her neck.

They made their way downstairs and Puck led her into the dining room. "Ok, now close your eyes." he told Sabrina and took her inside. When she was told to open her eyes she found a room filled with birthday decorations and a whole kingdom of people.

"Surprise!" Daphne screamed as they walked in. Everyone grumbled under their breath.

"Daphne we were supposed to do it together…" Uncle Jake corrected.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly but quickly put her knuckle back in her mouth and squealed at Sabrina.

"Happy birthday Brina!" Uncle Jake shouted and quickly embraced her. When she finally broke free of his grasp she saw a huge cake on the dining room table that was beautifully decorated with frosting along with a huge stack of presents.

"Eeee." she squealed. And looked up at Puck excitedly. "We owed you, Sabrina, for so many years we never had the chance to celebrate your birthday, here's us making it up to you." Uncle Jake said excitedly and gestured to the brightly decorated room. Everyone grinned at her.

"Well, are we gonna eat cake or what?!" Puck exclaimed.

"Yes!" Sabrina burst. The cake was cut and everyone was handed a piece. They all sat down at the dining table which rarely had many people at it. The whole occasion was amazing.

"This is the best breakfast of all time!" Daphne shouted and shoved more cake into her mouth, causing laughter to erupt from around the table.

"Yesss" Sabrina agreed and finished her piece of cake.

After that they proceeded with the presents. Daphne sat Sabrina down on the throne in the throne room and handed her the gift she had gotten her. "Open it open it!" she beamed and put her knuckle in her mouth and bit down on it. Sabrina ripped the package open and smiled down on the present inside. She took it out of the rapping to admire it. It was a beautiful picture frame that her sister had obviously decorated, on the inside there was a picture of them together. The feeling of it in her hands just touched her heart.

"Thanks, Daph, I love it!" she told her.

Many other gifts were given, Sabrina received many beautiful dresses that she couldn't wait to try on. Art supplies such as paints and canvases. Including a sword! Snow had made it last minute, which was a gift in itself just to see her. Everyone scowled at the gift saying "princesses shouldn't be in sword fights or anything that isn't sophisticated." Snow said otherwise.

"It's always important to be armed! You go girl!" which made Sabrina laugh. Taking hold of the tang, she thrust the sword out of its scabbard and high over her head to examine it. The sword was stunning, maybe a little over a meter long. On both ends of the handle were gold designs, the blade was thin and razor sharp obviously made by a fine swordsman.

"Thank You, Snow, I'm sure this will come in handy from time to time!" Sabrina said and put the sword back in its scabbard.

Time seemed to fly by at the speed of light, and soon everyone had to bid their farewells, Sabrina thanked everyone for their wonderful gifts on the way out and gave many hugs to the close friends she would truly miss. "Thank you so much for coming to Snow it's been so long and I'm sure Billy was overjoyed to see you, it means a lot to me."

"No problem I'm glad I could come as well," she said and bid her farewell.

Sabrina turned around to find Puck standing in front of her. She smiled and began walking around the kingdom with him. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked her as they strolled around the castle.

"I had the best time! I don't suppose you had anything to do with this whole party?" she asked sneakily.

"Well, I'll admit I helped but I didn't plan it, the credit goes all to Jake." he said and smirked at her. "I just came to say goodbye real quick." he told her as his wings erupted from his back. "It's really getting late" he said.

"Yes, I suppose it is, well, thank you so much for coming," she replied, sounding a little disappointed as he turned to leave.

"Oh also one other thing…" he said pivoting on his foot to face her again. "Your officially of age now, princess." he declared. This time Sabrina actually smiled as the news dawned on her.

A/N: What did you guys think about chapter 4? I was thinking about a kiss for this chapter but in this kinda story I feel like I should save it for the end, IDK. leave a review to tell me what you think, I'm open to ideas for the next chapter! Seriously, I literally have no idea what I'm doing for the next chapter. Errr, I hate writers' block! Chapter 5 might take a while... sorry guys. Just wanted to give you a heads up.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi, sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, I was just trying really hard to get another chapter on here for you guys, and this is what happened in doing so. It's still a pretty cute chapter though, there is some puckabrina at the end, let me know how well I did though cause it's the first time I've really done something like that and I hope it isn't super cheesy. The reason I said "that" is cause I don't want to spoil it, ya know what it doesn't matter just ignore me, go read the chapter and review plz. Enjoy!

Ch. 5

Sabrina slammed her fist down on the table. Little blocks made to represent troops and camps flew up in the air and came down with a clatter on the wood table. "Puck we need to lead them into the traps first, then we attack!" she boomed.

"I think we should do it the other way around, if we attack them first then they will run, and where will they run? Into the traps where they can die painful starving deaths! My plan sounds better." Puck retorted.

"Puck if we leave them there in the traps they could find ways to escape, many of them could be armed and could cut themselves loose. We should attack when they are all in one area and we just take them out easily!"

"Fine." Puck agreed. Suddenly a rock crashed through the window, followed by dozens more.

"They're here. Get the troops ready! We have a war to win." Sabrina instructed and grabbed her sword, whom she had named Oblivion soon after her first battle with the Hand, and rushed out of the room with Puck.

They rushed down to the room where the armies were all waiting for the queue. Thousands of Fae knights and human knights charged out onto the battlefield. Sabrina and Puck leading them, charging out with their swords high and bows raised. "We have to lead them into the traps!" Sabrina reminded Puck as she sliced through the crowd slashing at any Hand member that got in her way. Her hair flew in different directions as she twirled to avoid contact with any sword or any other weapon. She had certainly become a skilled fighter, and her countless lessons had paid off. She spun on her heel and sliced at three trolls coming at her, effectively killing them, then quickly switching out her sword for her bow, she shot multiple creatures coming at her within seconds, loading three arrows at a time. Puck slammed his back against hers and together they fought off all sides.

"You go get the master, I'll lead the Hand toward the traps," he ordered and sliced at another troll.

"Ok, let's do it," Sabrina answered, and the two separated, running in different directions.

Sabrina looked around her and analyzed her surroundings. Suddenly atop a cliff, she spotted the man responsible for her agony, the Master, Mirror. She made a dash for the cliff grabbing Oblivion from its scabbard. Sword raised high above her head she made a break for Mirror, who was looking down off the cliff, studying the scene below him intently. She was about to slice his head off when something grabbed her from behind and held her back. She felt her sword slip from her hand and hit the ground. Mirror turned around and gave her a sly grin. Sabrina stood there silent and in shock as he picked up her sword and eyed it mischievously. She could just feel the creature's claws digging into her arm and scalp as he pulled her head back to give Mirror full access to her throat. Sabrina tried desperately to break free from the creatures grasp but it only got tighter, making it impossible for her to escape. His claws dug painfully into her skin and she struggled to hold in a gasp of pain. She started to panic and screamed out for help.

"I am so going to enjoy this…" Mirror growled and swung her sword around in circles threateningly.

Mirror set the sword against her neck and let a few drops of blood fall. Suddenly there was a loud moan behind her and the creature's grip loosened. She took her chances and ducked just as Mirror was about to push the sword completely through. Her leg moved quickly under Mirror, and his legs, Sabrina kicked out from under him. As soon as he was on the ground she grabbed her sword back and turned to see who had saved her. She found Daphne beside the creature with a bloodied sword in hand. Sabrina smiled at her and then before mirror could get up Sabrina pushed her sword through his chest, giving him a devilish grin as he choked on his own blood and took his last breaths then stilled. Magic flooded out of his body and swirled around in the air. Later Sabrina would find that her parents had been awakened from their deep sleep, and all could be right with the world.

Sabrina stood up and stared triumphantly down at Mirror's dead body, then yanked Oblivion out and slid the sword back into its scabbard. She turned to Daphne and smiled.

"Thank you, for saving my life," Sabrina said and wrapped her arms around her sister. As soon as they released Sabrina and Daphne looked up to hear the beating of wings and people stampeding across the field cheering. Puck flew down and landed before Sabrina and Daphne on the edge of the cliff.

"We drove them into the traps and they eventually surrendered. They have retreated from our lands! They are never coming back!" He said and rushed to Sabrina, picking her up and twirling her in the air. Daphne saw this as a good time to go check on the soldiers and left them to be alone.

"I can't believe it! Gone forever, oh Puck you don't know how long I've waited to hear those words!" she breathed, her body thrumming with renewed spirit and strength.

As Sabrina stared lovingly into Puck's eyes she could see his gaze shift to her lips, and in an instant, they were pressed together closely. She savored the feel of his strong solid body against her own, and his hand that cupped her face gently at that moment. As he started to pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging the kiss out longer, in return, Sabrina felt Puck kissing her back again, and his arms wrapping around her waist. His firm pressure on her lips, making her groan with pleasure. Prickles of satisfaction sped up and down Puck's spin as her fingers played with his golden curls, and as they finally broke away he found her sapphires gazing deeply into his soft emeralds. Without saying a word to each other they made their way down the cliffside to a celebration worth waiting for. Both using each other as a crutch seeing as they were both weak, not only from their tender kissing but a tiresome battle.


End file.
